


I'm Only As Smart As My House Says I Am

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: I'm a bright girl. I make the right decisions. All of the time. Most of the time... Some of the time... I wish.





	I'm Only As Smart As My House Says I Am

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"One more time, one more time_
> 
> _If I were to be born again_
> 
> _Next time around_
> 
> _I want to be your number one"_
> 
> — _Naoto Tamura, "I Want to Be Your Number One"_

* * *

I'm an intelligent girl

Why else would I be in Ravenclaw?

I don't break rules

I won't heed peer pressure

&& I won't let others walk _o~v~e~r_ me

So eventually I **had** to

s–n–a–p

Which was probably because of Percy

I suppose it was the

TEMPTATION

evident to all Prefects and Heads

but—

being the naughty girl was

_f*u*n_

& even Percy **fell**

into that trap of skulking about like the underclassmen we were meant to discipline

But here's the ironic thing:

even **I** couldn't stand Percy

for that long

He wasn't a complete stickinthemud

but my life needed some

excitement, e~n~j~o~y~m~e~n~t

& only those **coal** eyes

made me feel that way

Think about it

Joyous eyes

Devilish good looks

(a lovely, sweet, & wide **grin** )

&…

Well…

I sensed a heart that

S***H***O***N***E

Really, I felt the darkness in the

**h_o_l_l_o_w**

of my chest

&& I wanted his light to shine on

_me_

But I made the _wrong_ choice

& I couldn't stand to stay

with Percy

(lucky Audrey's so tolerant)

If I could have a do-over,

I **know** I would choose

more _**W.I.S.E.L.Y**_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… This ended on a canon note! :O Rare for me—something you know if you've read my other stuff. XD Anywho, I'm intrigued by the possibilities for Peneloplee… Those lyrics are from the anime Martian Successor Nadesico, btw. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: Hmm. Honestly, I enjoyed Penny with Percy in canon—v cute—but I feel for her, being swayed by someone as sweet as Lee. -w- Anywho, my 2010 A/N still rings true: I often avoid writing much about canon…unless I'm working on my overall headcanon, which incorporates some of the canon. XD Man, that's a lot of "canons." X_X


End file.
